Betrayal
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: Itsuki Koizumi is undergoing changes as he tries to break free of the syndicate. All the while a threat much more serious than Haruhi has appeared and could destroy everything. Itsu/OC, Haru/Kyon. Hiatus being rewritten and edited.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so here is my first ever Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya story. Please don't be too harsh on me over it and please understand that this building up to a crossover story I have planned. Oh and I haven't seen many of these so this story is in Itsuki's perspective. Oh and this is the first part to my equivalent to DC Comics' summer blockbuster storylines. So please review and enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi and her SOS brigade. **

Chapter 1: Waking up to Hellfire

_I was standing alone. Actually not entirely alone I could see a small brown haired girl lying limp across the ledge above me. _

"_What's going on?" I questioned as I glanced around the area and noticed that it was the wreckage of the school. Now in a panic I rushed up to the girl finally cluing into who she was. _

"_Haruhi are you alright?" I asked. To be honest usually this was Kyon's job, but today I was going to be the hero no matter what the syndicate thought about it. Holding her small body against me I lifter her carefully and noticed the pool of blood that had appeared underneath her. 'Oh God please no' I whispered as I carefully, but swiftly left the ledge. As I cradled the girl in my arms I noticed her beginning to stir. It was only a small movement, but it gave me hope that she had yet to die. After all I didn't really care what the syndicate or anyone else thought at this moment, I was going to protect the girl Haruhi Suzumiya. _

_Just as I made it down the ledge I noticed that Haruhi wasn't the only one of the SOS Brigade in the area. Kyon, Yuki and Mikuru were there as well. However Mikuru was out cold and Yuki seemed utterly distracted. _

"_What's going on?" Kyon demanded as he glanced first at me then at the unconscious and injured Haruhi in my arms. "And what have you done to Haruhi?" _

_I stood there gaping at him. I honestly couldn't understand his outrage, but I knew that I must be missing something. Taking a look around I noticed that we were in the middle of the school yard and that something had levelled the building. _

"_I don't remember what happened" I finally answered, truthfully to be exact. "I just remember seeing Miss Suzumiya up on a ledge and she was completely limp and injured quite deeply." _

_Kyon glared at me once before walking over and taking Haruhi from my arms. _

"_I'll take over from here, after all you need to go rejoin your precious syndicate" Kyon spat that last part as I glanced out over the destruction and noticed the collection of crimson orbs bouncing around the area. _

"_I can't" I muttered as I attempted to activate my powers. "They won't respond." _

"_Then you're just as screwed as we are" Kyon replied haughtily as I turned my attention to my shoes. Just as I did that the screams of pain and the sounds of explosions rocked the area as I felt a huge burst of heat sear through my body. As I cried out in pain I felt everything go black just as a man in a white mask walked up to us. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh!" I screamed as my eyes fluttered open. Looking around I noticed that I was in my small one roomed apartment.

'That was one heck of a dream' was the thought running through my head as I got up and headed over to the bathroom to take a quick shower before leaving for school and yet another day of playing a role. Sighing at the thought of that I went and had my quick shower. Once I was done I stood in front of the mirror and began doing the most ridiculous thing anyone could ever do...practiced my smile. After all as Kyon's probably noticed by now my smile means little to nothing as it is pretty much entirely false. If there was any meaning to it then I would instantly be shipped off somewhere else while a new Esper was placed to observe Haruhi.

Scowling at that thought I knew that I had to keep this role up or else I'd lose the only friends I've had since gaining these strange powers. Working hard to keep calm as I exited the apartment, I said a friendly goodbye to the landlady before heading on my hike to North High. To be honest I could've gone to any other nearby school and left the actual interaction to one of the other Espers at the school, but Haruhi wanted a mysterious transfer student so a mysterious transfer student she got. Somehow I don't think that that came from her powers and had more to do with the syndicate. I don't really know and I wasn't in any mood to find out.

When I reached the bottom of the hill I let my facade die for a few seconds as I let out a heavy sigh at having to climb that hill once again. You'd think that after a year of doing that I would be more used to it, but I honestly wasn't and it was really starting to become the biggest issue I had with being at this school. However don't let Kyon know I said that. I wouldn't live it down for weeks.

Many people think that climbing the hill is the worst part of the day and that school is a breeze compared to that. To me, despite the annoyance it provides, the hill is actually the easiest part of my day. School is what really worries me as my role has to be played perfectly or else I'll be booed off the stage and replaced. Walking into the classroom I noticed that there wasn't really anyone else there. Feeling safe enough to drop my guard for a few moments I pulled a small journal out of my backpack and began to write. Before I showed up at this school I would just record what I did that day in a very unexciting fashion, but once I was transferred to North High and entered into the SOS Brigade I had started to become more elaborate and explore what I felt about what had occurred that day. I'd also complain about the fact that unless Haruhi was playing with us I truly sucked at games, losing to Kyon on a constant basis. I know I shouldn't really be complaining about that, but I'd love to win a few times when food wasn't on the line. Anyways I for some inexplicable reason decided to sketch for a while in my journal. I don't think I'm very good at sketching (I wouldn't know seeing as I don't show anyone else), but I was shocked to hear the delighted squeal from behind me as I saw the class representative Miss Ryuji looking over my shoulder at my drawings.

"You're amazing Koizumi. I never knew you could draw that well" Ryuji said as she looked over my drawing.

"What do you call it?" she asked, catching me off guard with her sincerity.

Looking down at my paper I studied the sketch before looking back up at her.

"I call it the end of friends and hope" I answered.

"Ah what a morbid title, but it does truly suit the scene laid out on the page. Next time you make another one of these could you show me please?" Ryuji's sincere request was really catching as I was so used to hiding any real talents I had.

"Sure" I said quietly. "But you must promise me that you won't tell anyone else about this."

"Okay, as long as you manage to get over this shyness and show a piece to everyone at some point" Ryuji said with a sly smirk on her face.

I consented, after all it would end up being found out either way and I'd rather be the one to reveal it. After that had been settled other students just began to flow into the class. As soon as our teacher arrived the day would officially begin and so would my act.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now noon and I needed a break from the classroom so I made a beeline for the clubroom. Usually I wouldn't head there at all at this point as I would be chatting it up with other students and pretty much being a social butterfly, but today I really didn't want to do that. So I ended up heading for the clubroom. Once I got there I quickly checked to see if Yuki was there. When I noticed that she was not I headed into the clubroom and sat down at the table, pulling out my lunch and just taking in the room. On one wall was the clothes rack with all of Mikuru's costumes. Grinning to myself as I scanned over them I remembered each time one of the costumes was used and for what event. As the novelty soon wore off I returned my attention to my lunch. As I quickly wolfed down the food I looked at the clock and noticed that I was already nearly a half hour late for my next class.

"Dammit, where did the time go?" I questioned myself as I exited the clubroom and ran back to class.

"Mr. Koizumi you're late" the teacher stated coldly as I made my way to my desk at the front of the class. I could hear my classmates whispering behind my back as I took my seat and instantly looked at the teacher who resumed his lecture.

After class had ended for the day I was once again approached by Ryuji.

"Hey Koizumi, are you doing anything now?" she asked. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out and get to know each other."

Oh how pleasant that idea sounded right now, but I knew that Haruhi would have a fit if I wasn't at the clubroom within the next ten minutes.

"Ryuji I deeply appreciate the offer and would love to take you up on it at another time, but if I don't meet up with the club I'll probably be scalped" I told her, at the same time hoping that I was joking about the scalping thing.

"Alright, just come talk to me when you're free" Ryuji replied, slightly downcast.

I didn't like the fact that I had to pass up on meeting someone new, but I didn't want to anger Haruhi, at least that's what the syndicate always told me. Sighing I got up and made my way to the clubroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking twice I waited until Kyon came and opened the door before entering the clubroom.

"Itsuki the vice chief should never be late!" Haruhi cried out as I made my way to the seat I usually occupied.

"Sorry, I was talking with a classmate briefly before I had to come here" I answered truthfully.

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again. We don't want any bad examples for our Brigade" Haruhi said as she glared at Kyon who was now lounging against his chair.

"Anyways we need to discuss what we're going to do for the arts festival this year. After all last year's film was a hit, but I doubt we should do another one so soon" as Haruhi began to ramble I noticed Kyon give a sigh of relief, probably due to the movie idea being shot down.

Personally I was hoping that we wouldn't do anything too extreme that would put Mikuru under any more stress. After all that film was quite unethical at points and I wasn't much help in that department either.

As Haruhi finished babbling and she and Kyon began another one of their lover's spats (again don't let anyone know about that comment) I glanced over at Yuki who was still entirely engrossed in her book and then to Mikuru who was trying her hardest to carefully diffuse the situation. As I was finished taking in my surroundings I decided to begin playing my role as Haruhi's vice chief and the kiss-up who would go along with whatever she wanted.

"So Itsuki what do you think about doing a musical performance at this year's art festival?" Haruhi asked me, the mischievous glint in her eyes clearly visible to anyone paying attention.

"Sure, that sounds like an excellent idea" I replied, at the same time I was panicking in my mind as I knew that this could end up just as disastrous as the film from last year. However I had to go along as per the requirements of my job.

Kyon's glare of disapproval was quite unnerving seeing as I was feeling the exact same about me. I personally believe that he always thought that I didn't have a backbone and to be honest I probably didn't after my training I went through with the syndicate. After all everything that I've told them is an act prepared by the syndicate. Every speech I've given and every word of advice has not truly been me. Anyways Haruhi began to rattle off who was going to do what within the performance and I had to fight to stay awake as she got distracted and off on another topic almost as soon as she had become distracted. Once the final bell rang signifying the end of clubs for the day I got up and politely excused myself as I headed down to my locker to change shoes and head back to my apartment.

As I opened my locker I found a note lying inside it. Picking it up I read it over before a small, but true grin appeared on my face.

_Hello Koizumi, _

_I know that you're usually busy with Miss Suzumiya's brigade, but if you ever want to just get together and hangout then phone me at this number. Xxx-xxx-xxxx. _

_Eri Ryuji_

I quickly stuffed the note in my pants and smiled to myself as I left the school. Maybe I was just a spineless kiss-up, but at least there was someone who wanted to know the real me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I lay on my bed after completing the homework that had been assigned I decided to pull out a different journal that I usually hid between my mattress. Opening to a blank page I sat up and grabbed a pencil from my desk before beginning to draw. After the day I had I just wanted to draw like my life depended on it. And so that was what I did. People, places and objects formed from my swiftly moving pencil as I drew a setting I never ordinarily would have thought of. Despite all of the syndicates beliefs that Haruhi was a god I personally couldn't get on board with them as it seemed to outlandish and lacked any real proof. A girl with extraordinary powers...yes. A god...no. And that was my perspective on Haruhi. However due to this I honestly didn't let my mind wander too far into the realms of fantasy and adventure as I had a job to do that could lead to the destruction of the world if I failed.

Back on the subject of my sketch I had finished it and was taking a good look at the image before me. What I saw was a beautiful (if I do say so myself) drawing of a valley where a magnificent castle lay within, uninhibited by the rivers and forests that surrounded it. Amazed with what I had just done I knew exactly who I had to call.

Rushing over to my cell phone I was just about to dial the number when I remembered that the line would be bugged and watched. Instead I quickly slipped on my shoes and ran into the main lobby of the apartment where a payphone rested on the far wall. Carefully I watched the security cameras and made my way over to the payphone. Once there I quickly whipped out the note that was resting in my pocket and dialled the number.

"Hello this is Ryuji Eri speaking" the female voice on the other end stated.

"Hello, Ryuji? This is Koizumi" I said beginning the conversation.

"Koizumi? Oh that's amazing you got my note didn't you" Ryuji said excitedly.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to thank you for the contact number" I said, my face turning red as I spoke.

"No problem. So was there anything else you were interested in discussing?" she asked as I fought to keep the heat in my cheeks down.

"Yes, I have some more of my drawings to show you and was wondering if you'd like to see them tomorrow after school?" I asked.

"Su...sure" Ryuji responded, probably shocked that I was not going to be with Haruhi and the brigade. "Won't you get in trouble with Miss Suzumiya though?"

"No it's no problem, I may have to lie about it being work, but I've been able to leave club meetings before" I answered, hoping I didn't sound arrogant when I spoke.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the front gate after class" Ryuji said. "I'll see you tomorrow in class then."

"Yes, see you tomorrow" I replied as we both hung up. Inside I was feeling even more inspiration to draw and stealthily made my way back to my room and the open notepad. Picking up my pencil once more I began to draw till my eyes could no longer stay open. At that time I forced myself into my bed and shut out the lights. No matter what happened tomorrow with Haruhi, I was going to be busy living a normal life for once and no one was going to take that away from me.

End Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so before anyone flames me for my Koizumi's attitude I need to say a few things. First, everyone knows that his smiles and attitude are fake so I believe that the Koizumi I'm portraying in this story could be accurate. Second, Koizumi is in the series more enigmatic than the rest of the characters, same as the syndicate he is part of so I'm going to be developing a conspiracy story around them. Finally there is Ryuji Eri, who I will be using as the love interest and motivator for a lot of the changes in Koizumi throughout the story. Now this story is the first part in a multi story saga that I have planned. So please review and let me know what you think of my story so far and if you wish to flame me go ahead, however I do prefer constructive criticism. Enjoy and I will update as soon as I possibly can. Oh and before I forget. Anyone who reads my Rosario + Vampire fics I must right now make a few statements. First I will be taking a break from that franchise as I have kind of burned out on it in the past while so I won't be writing anymore for a bit (save for the odd update of 'Seven Rings'). Also I am putting the second part of my Nightmare Trilogy on hold until I have seen the Christopher Nolan film Inception as it has ideas that deal with dreams and truly has my interest. Anyways please enjoy this story and any other works I do. **

**Nanashi Wanderer **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 2 of 'Betrayal'. To all those who enjoyed the first chapter I hope you enjoy this one. Oh and this chapter will probably be a lot longer than the first one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or her bizarre Brigade. **

Chapter 2: Relationships are Illegal

"Miss Suzumiya I'm going to be busy with work after school so I won't be able to make it to the club today" I told the brown haired girl during lunch break.

"What, but we were supposed to be preparing for the arts festival. After all it's only two months away," Haruhi stated as she stared at me.

I knew that my actions would be the cause of whatever enclosed spaces appeared today, but I was not willing to pass up the opportunity I had been given just to please Haruhi's insane urge to do the most bizarre activities for the arts festival.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to start without me. After all I'm sure I could easily be caught up when I get back tomorrow" I said this with a smile, but Haruhi seemed to see through it and pouted as I left the door to her classroom.

"You better be there tomorrow or else I'm revoking your position as Vice-Chief" she called out from behind me.

To be honest this did make me chuckle as I thought about who would be the poor sap she would place as Vice-Chief if I was removed from the position. Actually I would love to see how Yuki would do with that position, but not enough to make that happen. So I promised myself that I would be there tomorrow.

As I made my way back into my classroom I went to my book bag and opened it slightly to see the collection of pictures I had drawn the night before. I carefully and cautiously covered the bag as I turned to attention as the teacher entered the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From there the day went by slowly once again as I sat through each of the lectures we were given and once the bell finally rang I was already up and out of the classroom. I needed to let Kyon and the other two know that I wouldn't be at the club today (seeing as I highly doubted that Haruhi would tell them unless asked) so I made my way over to the clubroom to briefly inform the others about my absence for the day.

"Good Afternoon Kyon, Miss Asahina, and Miss Nagato" I said as I entered the doorway to the clubroom. "I just stopped by to inform you that I won't be here for the meeting today so please try to deal with Haruhi civilly, I'd rather not have a horde of enclosed spaces to deal with."

As I put on my false smile I exited the room before anyone could call me out on my actions. Making my way to the front gates of the school I made sure that Haruhi hadn't been following me (which she was likely to do seeing as she didn't take well to Brigade members not showing up). When I was satisfied that she hadn't been I searched out Ryuji from the crowd and went over to meet her.

"Good Afternoon Miss Ryuji" I said pleasantly as I approached her.

"Hello Koizumi, it's a wonderful day today isn't it?" she questioned as I approached.

"Yes it is. Shall we get going?" I replied. Ryuji gave me a nod and we made our way off the school grounds and began our hike down the hill.

"This hill can be so stupid" Ryuji muttered as we made our way down. I could see that she was working very hard at not falling and was quite impressed with her determination.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her before I could catch my words.

"Don't worry about me, I do this every day" Ryuji answered with a forced grin as she glanced back at me.

Despite the fact that my instincts said differently I allowed Ryuji to make her way down the hill on her own. As soon as we reached the bottom I led her towards the station that the SOS Brigade used when heading on our citywide hunts for Aliens, Espers and Time Travellers. From there I took her to the cafe we commonly used (only later would I find out that this was a bad idea) and pulled out my collection of drawings.

"Would you mind giving me your opinion on these?" I asked Ryuji as soon as we had ordered.

"Sure" Ryuji answered, her eyes clearly showing her delight at this opportunity.

As she scanned over my drawings I took a moment to look over the concentrating girl. She had shoulder length black hair (actually you could go as far as saying raven and it wouldn't be incorrect) which had a ponytail in the back (better not let Kyon see her....Haruhi would have a real fit). She was also very well built. She was slender yet not sickly and....well that was awkward. My mind seemed to have slipped and soon Ryuji's and my eyes met.

"Koizumi are you alright?" she asked when I refused to move.

"Oh, sorry I kind of blanked for a moment there" I said even though I was taking in the magnificence of Ryuji's dark stormy eyes.

"Well I was trying to tell you that these pictures are amazing. Asides from the ones that don't seem finished I could see you showing these to your friends" Ryuji said with a large grin on her face that snapped me back to reality.

"Thanks, I think I will" I answered a real grin now on my face as well.

"You know Koizumi you should start smiling like this a lot more often instead of using that fake smile that you do in class" Ryuji said as she beamed at me.

"Uh, sure" I responded, startled by her comment. To be honest I thought that only the SOS Brigade could see through my guise.

After the initial shock wore off and our food arrived we continued to talk for the next couple of hours until we both had to head home and make sure to complete our homework for the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ryuji and I parted ways I didn't notice the presence following close behind me until it had jumped me.

"So how was your date Koizumi?" a very pissed off Haruhi asked as she sat on top of my back.

"Sorry, but could you repeat the last part?" I asked sickeningly sweet, purposefully trying to cool down the burning anger inside me.

"I-asked-how-your-date-went" Haruhi repeated, this time slower as if I would be able to understand her better.

"Oh, it was great. We kind of met up and decided to go talk for a while" I said, trying my hardest not to lose it with Haruhi (Now don't ever tell Kyon this, but I agree with him quite a bit when it comes to how she invades on people's privacy).

"So I was right. Well tomorrow you have to come to the clubroom early and clean it all up before anyone else arrives" Haruhi stated defiantly as I struggled to get up.

"Where's the rest of the brigade" I asked this already knowing what her answer was going to be and how I could play this against her.

"Shit, I forgot to let them know where I was" Haruhi panicked at the thought, an unusual sight seeing as how she was almost always the impenetrable wall of the brigade.

"Well, I won't tell them that you abandoned the meeting to follow me as long as I only have to do half of the cleaning" I said, knowing that any further would be pushing it with our bossy brigade leader.

"Alright deal" she said quickly, much to my delight.

"I'll be holding you to that Chief" I said with my false smile once again in place.

As soon as Haruhi left I felt the buzzing of my cell in my pocket.

"Hello Koizumi Itsuki speaking" I answered.

"Koizumi we need you to come to this location immediately" a very strained and worried voice said.

"Another enclosed space?" I asked casually, trying my best to downplay the nervousness now building within me.

"Exactly" my conversation partner replied. "And if you don't get here fast we may end up with a whole new apocalypse situation."

As soon as that was said I hung up on the man and dialled my personal transport for situations like these. Once he arrived I leapt into the back seat of the taxi and gave him the location that had just appeared on my cell. Upon arrival I once again leapt to reach my destination and rolled into the enclosed space. Personally I would have loved for Kyon see me as the action hero right then, but now wasn't the time to be thinking like that.

Now witnessing the size of the giant I stood there kind of dumbfounded for a few moments before returning my focus and activating my powers. As I joined the other Espers who were currently facing the creature I managed to make out that three of us had already been downed before I had arrived.

"Are there any dead?" I asked as I whirled out of the way of my foe and went in to attack the being.

"No Koizumi, none dead, just injured" my superior stated as he removed the right forearm of the giant.

I let out a sigh of relief as I removed the rest of the giant's arm from his shoulder. If we cold keep the number of casualties from increasing then the syndicate would be fine if a major outbreak of enclosed spaces occurred.

As soon as the giant had been finished nearly two hours later I made a break for it back to the car and to my apartment. Grabbing onto my book bag tightly I made sure that no one had gotten access to my pictures and quickly exited the taxi. Rushing up to my apartment I slid into my room and quickly pulled out another collection of papers. Tonight I felt like drawing and tomorrow I would show them to Ryuji again. And so I did just that, although I did close down at a much better hour than I had the night before and as I dozed off, for some reason all I could think about was Ryuji and how great it was to actually let loose for even a short time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_My eyes opened to see Kyon still holding Haruhi running away from an odd man who had no flesh over his face and looked as if he could kill you with just a glance. Picking myself up I found that Yuki had dragged Mikuru a safe distance away and was programming a new ability for her. As her mouth moved I saw that she was preparing a weapon to use against the white faced man. I could only watch helplessly as my powers refused to activate. _

_Moving my way towards Yuki and Mikuru I tripped over a body laying on the ground. When I picked myself up to see who or what it was my mind nearly shattered as I looked into the empty face of Ryuji Eri. In an outrage that I couldn't explain I noticed that my powers seemed to return, though this time they were different then they had ever been before, which pleased me greatly. Looking over at Yuki I could still see her struggle to form a weapon while Kyon and Haruhi were still under attack by the man. With my newfound strength I swiftly approached the being. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in a cold sweat. Nightmares were awful, but when they were that vivid that I still remember them then there is something really wrong. Taking a few calming breaths I began to think over what needed to be done.

Getting dressed quickly I grabbed my new collection of drawings and placed them within my backpack and was about to exit the building to head to school when my cell went off wildly.

"Hello this is Koizumi Itsuki" I answered with a grin already forced onto my face.

"Koizumi get your sorry ass down here immediately" the gruff voice of the head of the Japanese branch of the syndicate stated. "We have something to talk with you about."

I gulped as I realised what they were going to be discussing with me. Building up my courage I made my way to the front door and exited out to the street where a taxi was waiting for me.

"So I'm in trouble am I not?" I asked the taxi driver, knowing full well that he was an employee of the syndicate.

"I believe so sir; after all you didn't show up at the SOS Brigade yesterday and could have destroyed the world."

"Well Kyon would have been able to deal with it" I replied coldly. I truly did believe that Kyon could deal with it, but I wasn't so sure about how I was going to do after another reprimanding by the boss.

For the duration of the ride I said little to nothing to my driver in an attempt to calm myself and put on my act for the boss. I really didn't want to be chewed out for more than just neglecting to attend the SOS Brigade for personal reasons.

Upon arrival I was quickly ushered out of the car and towards the building where I knew I was soon to be chewed out over my actions. Cursing my awful luck I walked up to the front door. Today was going to be an awfully long day.

End Chapter 2

**A/N: So how did you all enjoy Chapter 2 of 'Betrayal'? I personally think I am doing pretty well with this seeing as it has been made clear (through Kyon's observations) that Itsuki acts quite fake so I thought I would be able to play around with his character slightly. I'm working really hard at keeping every character from becoming OOC, but that may happen slightly seeing as this is a fanfic. Anyways please review to let me know what you think of the story (I mean it, after all I have a really hard time writing additional chapters when I don't receive any feedback) and I hope to have another update possibly this week or next. Please review (I honestly can't say that enough) and enjoy. Oh and thanks to cherryblossom391 for favouriting my story.  
**

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here it is Chapter 3 of Betrayal. Sorry for how long it took, but I was writing chapters for one of my other stories and a few other things so it took me longer to write this. Please enjoy and please leave a review as they help me along with my writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi so don't ask me ;-P. **

Chapter 3: I Hate My Job

I entered through the large doors of the so called museum that the syndicate used as its headquarters and made my way to the manager's office where I would surely find the man who had called me out so soon before school.

"Koizumi hurry up and get your ass here now" I heard the boss yelling as I got closer to his office. Picking up my pace I managed to get there just as he was about to start yelling at me again.

"Thank you for showing up. I would rather not have to enforce an extreme punishment to you after all you are a trusted member of Miss Suzumiya's group" my boss said with the same sick grin he almost always had.

"I apologize for what happened yesterday, but I do not regret my decision" I told him as I gathered up my courage in preparation for a very brutal retaliation to my comment.

"I can't say that I blame you either, after all you are a male teenager. However next time try to make sure your choice is within the Brigade itself. That'll probably keep Miss Suzumiya under control for a while."

My smile fell at the comment. I was always making the sacrifices the organization needed and I was starting to become tired of it.

"Sir why do I need to do this" I asked him as I fought to keep down the anger boiling inside of me. "Couldn't one of the others take over for a short time?"

"Koizumi I understand that you want to be able to make other friends, but we have a duty to uphold..." as he began to talk I decided to tune him out as he would go on another one of his religious rants about Haruhi that seemed so pointless nowadays. I'd seen things and experienced things that provided me with a different insight and now I really wanted to stop spreading the propaganda that the syndicate was so fond of.

As soon as the boss had finished his rant I nodded in acknowledgement, hoping that this was the correct thing to do after tuning him out for...a half hour. It had been a long speech and I was definitely going to be late for school.

"Well you better get going to school now Koizumi. You don't want to be too late now do you?" the boss asked with a smug grin on his face. Oh how I wished I had the courage to punch him right now.

I gave another nod and rushed out of the office towards the taxi that was still there waiting for me.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked irritating me that he didn't have any idea.

"I need to get to North High within the next thirty minutes" I said. After all I was already late, another half hour wouldn't cause anymore harm?

* * *

The school day had been quite harsh seeing as I had to deal with Haruhi's fit for me missing out on cleaning the clubroom and the questioning glances I got from the entirety of my class seeing as I was never (until now) late.

"Koizumi are you okay?" Ryuji asked as she came over to my desk as the final bell rang.

"I'm feeling fine" I said in response, lying through my teeth in an attempt to appease her.

"No you're not so stop lying" Ryuji huffed as she said this, in many ways accentuating her already beautiful features.

"I'm sorry" I apologised, all the while attempting to hide my now blushing face. "However my problems are something that I don't think anyone can help me with."

Ryuji just looked at me oddly before heading out of the classroom with a brief farewell and I managed to make my way to the SOS Brigade for the day.

* * *

Upon entering the clubroom I was greeted to a squeal of surprise from Mikuru as I noticed that I had walked in on her changing.

"I'm so sorry" I said in apology as I backed out of the room and into the hall, closing the door behind me. At that moment I knew exactly how Kyon had probably felt during the moments when he had done this same sort of thing.

After waiting around ten minutes I knocked on the door and was told that I could come in. Walking into the room I sat down and strived to avoid Mikuru so I wouldn't end up apologizing again.

"Kyon you know you shouldn't be late to a club meeting!" Haruhi's voice echoed throughout the halls as she and, probably from the way she was shouting, Kyon were making their way to the clubroom.

"Well then what's your daily excuse?" Kyon questioned with a growl. To be honest I sympathized with him more than he would ever get to know due to the nature of my work, but I also knew that this was one battle that Haruhi would win no matter what was said or done. And she wouldn't even have to use her powers to win it.

Before either of the two ended up with a major fight on their hands I heard Yuki's soft yet monotone voice in the hall, a surprise probably to the two as she was almost always here first.

"I need to get to the club" Yuki told the two as she entered the now open door to the clubroom leaving Haruhi and Kyon speechless as she found her seat and once again became the 'room decoration' as our leader once put it.

I released as sigh of relief when she broke up the fight. To be quite frank, I would rather not have to deal with an upset Haruhi again.

"Okay everybody. We have a special activity to do this weekend" Haruhi started excitedly. "We're going to be taking part in the cultural festival being held downtown."

Everyone in the room was shocked by the utter normalcy to this plan.

"Is there anything else you need us to do while we're there?" I asked, before I even realised it.

"Nope, I just want to see if anyone there may have connections to aliens, espers or time travellers" Haruhi stated simply.

I nodded and let out a slight sigh of relief as I looked around the room. Yuki gave no hint of what she was thinking; at least to my eyes (somehow Kyon always seemed to easily understand her). Mikuru was shocked still by Haruhi's simple plan for the weekend and was struggling to regain control of the teapot she had been carrying. Finally Kyon was utterly taken back by Haruhi's idea, despite that though I could see a satisfied grin on his face.

"Now today we have to plan out what we're going to do at this cultural festival" Haruhi stated proudly as she pulled out a collection of pamphlets and paper (which she must've printed off).

After handing us each something we began a meeting that wouldn't have been to far fetched for any club, well save at least for the overall purpose of our brigade chief.

* * *

As I made my way out of the school building upon the club meeting finishing, I decided that tonight I'd rather eat out than cook something back at my apartment.

Walking down the hill away from the school I checked my wallet to make sure I had my credit card with me. Satisfied at finding it in my wallet I decided to just eat at the first restaurant or cafe that I saw that evening.

As I made my way to the trains I pulled out my journal and looked up at the station. Impressed with the image I had before me I pulled out a pencil and began to get to work. Finding a comfortable and out of the way location to sit down yet still hold my view of the station I drew the scene before me. As a train was loading and unloading its passengers I drew the train itself and soon the people going in and out of it. I then proceeded to draw the station itself and when I was done I found myself quite impressed with the picture. Placing it carefully into my bag I took a look at my watch and realised what time it was.

"I'd like a ticket for this train" I said as I ran into the station. Upon getting my ticket I barely made it onto the train before it had to depart.

Despite the crowds I had seen coming out of the train I noticed that it wasn't too crowded and I could actually sit down. Taking a seat I allowed myself to doze off slightly as the train made its way downtown.

* * *

I woke up to my stomach grumbling and the sound of people exiting the train. I was thankful that the train had enough people to do that as I would have rather not missed my stop. Getting off the train I turned towards the city lights and made my way into the shopping area where I knew I would be able to find somewhere to eat.

Entering a nearby cafe I was quickly seated and had my order taken. While I sat there waiting I was once again inspired to draw the sight before me. Repeating the process from before I quickly drew the scene that I was witnessing. Upon completion I checked over the image and placed it inside my bag.

"Here you go sir" the waitress said as she placed a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thank you" I said in response before digging into my meal.

* * *

As I was waiting in line to pay for my meal I felt my cellphone buzzing against my leg. Pulling it out of my pocket I noticed that there was an unread e-mail. Opening my phone I quickly read over the message and blanched at the information.

Paying as swiftly as possible I ran out of the cafe and down a couple of blocks as my heart continued to pound within my chest.

"I hope I get there in time" I muttered as I turned another corner and rapidly approached the location of an enclosed space.

Pushing my way into the area I paled even more at what I saw. Within were three of the giants and they were destroying so much of the area so quickly that I had no idea what to do.

"Why did Haruhi create this? Asides from her argument with Kyon there was nothing that should have spawned this" I stated to myself as I ran to a nearby building to get to the roof.

As I reached the roof a voice asked from behind me "Koizumi?" causing me to turn around startled. However what I saw left me paler than ever before and if people didn't know better they probably would have stated that I was dead.

'Well this is a complication' I thought upon regaining control of my mind. All around me the giants continued to destroy the enclosed space.

End Chapter 3

**A/N: Hehehe evil cliffy. Anyways I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter of Betrayal. I gave a brief insight into the syndicate and am planning to give more info soon. Anyways please review and I hope you enjoyed the story. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 4 of Betrayal. Everyone thank cherryblossom391 and her review for inspiring me to write this so soon. Please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi series. **

Chapter 4: Look you've got Friends

I forced myself to quickly regain control of my emotions. After all there were three giants here and I was the only esper who had currently arrived.

"Ryuji what are you doing here?" I questioned upon gaining control of myself.

"I...I was just walking along when the world suddenly went gray and I was in this place with those...things" she said as her arm extended, pointing towards the giants.

"Well, don't worry. I'm here to stop these things. I'd just like you to stay hidden and I'll come get you when I'm done" I said, attempting to reassure her with a smile.

Apparently it worked as she relaxed and told me where she would go hide. I nodded in acknowledgement before watching her leave the roof. As soon as she was gone I activated my powers and felt the energy rushing through my body. At the same time I could feel my body shrink down into the orb it usually took the shape of when in an enclosed space. Racing towards the giants I noticed two other orbs were coming as well and I let out a sigh of relief. As long as there were three of us we could win this fight. Slicing through an arm of one of the giants I quickly began to work on eliminating it. Unknown to me at the time Ryuji had been watching from the window of the room she was hiding in.

* * *

As soon as I and the other two espers had managed to destroy the giants, I made my way back to the building where Ryuji was hiding out. Entering into the room where she was I softly called out her name. Much to my surprise she ran out from her hiding spot and hugged me tightly.

"That was so scary, but you got rid of them all. Thank you so much" she told me, causing my face to turn scarlet and heat up (I was glad that none of the other espers knew what was going on or else I would have been lectured once again).

"No problem" I finally managed to say. "Now let's get you out of here."

After I said that we made our way back down to the street. By the time we reached it everything was back to normal, people and vehicles among other things had reappeared and the sky was the same dark blue that it had been before I entered the enclosed space.

"You've got to explain what happened" Ryuji said as soon as we had left one of the busier spots of the shopping area.

"If you don't mind taking a train ride then I'll explain it to you" I said with a grin. It must've been a genuine one as Ryuji didn't pout or chew me out at all. She just agreed and we made our way to the train station.

* * *

"Suzumiya a god?" Ryuji questioned before bursting out laughing in the empty train car we were currently riding on. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

I nodded. "When I first met her I was too intimidated by everything I had been told that I didn't realise how bogus those ideals were until just recently" I admitted to her. Somehow she seemed like the only person I could truly open up to and be me around. This even led to discussing the syndicate and my involvement which she patiently and politely listened to.

"Well, it truly seems like you're forced to do a lot of things that you don't want to" Ryuji said before I could speak up again. "So how about we get together more often so that you can let yourself loose once in a while?"

I could see the red tinge to her cheeks and could feel the heat rush to mine as well through her question.

"Sure, I'd like that" I finally answered. "However we'll need to be very careful as the syndicate has eyes and ears everywhere."

"Don't worry about that" she told me. I wouldn't find out until much later what she meant.

* * *

The next day I had waited around at the bottom of the hill for Kyon to show up so we could talk. When I saw him coming I became nervous as I was going to be talking to him about a topic that didn't deal with Haruhi. He was smiling slightly as he was walking, but as soon as he noticed me his smile turned into a scowl.

"Koizumi, did you need to speak with me?" he asked. I could hear the apprehension in his voice and I decided to quickly fell his fears.

"No I just need to speak with you about a personal issue" I told him, causing his scowl to change to a smirk.

"Well then, we've got the duration of our walk to school. You have until we reach the top to tell me what you want to say."

* * *

After I had explained to Kyon my dilemma he just nodded thoughtfully before speaking.

"It seems to me that you've fallen for this Ryuji" he told me as if he knew everything about relationships. "And it also seems that you've been hiding a lot from the club as well."

I grimaced at that. I knew it was true, but due to my role I wasn't able to do anything about it.

"Personally I recommend that you start by acting normal wherever you are. I think that if you have talents and skills that do not revolve around Haruhi then you should be letting them out."

I nodded. I was somewhat shocked that Kyon was being so generous and helpful, but I think it made a difference that I was giving him personal space, not spouting the religious propaganda of the syndicate and acting in what people refer to as normal for once in my life.

"Speaking of which, do you have any of your drawings with you. I'm interested to see one of them" Kyon asked.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the image of the station I had drawn the night before. When I had returned to my apartment I was up another hour adding colour to it. "Here you go" I told him as I handed the picture over.

"Well, I have to say that you're really good at drawing" Kyon stated as he looked over my picture. "And the colours you used. Was it really like this when you drew it?"

"Yeah" I replied, excited to discuss my picture. "I have a good memory for details so even after a few hours I could remember what the colours were like."

"I think you should show these to Haruhi" Kyon suddenly said. "I know she'd love to have an artist in the club and I doubt that your superiors would complain if it made her happy."

"So how's your blossoming relationship with Suzumiya going?" I asked suddenly with a smirk.

"You know perfectly well how it's going" Kyon said indignantly.

I started laughing at that and was pleased to see that Kyon wasn't angry at me and joined in with the laughter as we finished our hike to the school.

* * *

Class went by faster than normal today as I was really excited to be heading to the club. As soon as the bell rang I made sure to sneak past all of the known members of the syndicate that were at this school and make my way to the clubroom. After having successfully done that I made sure to knock twice before entering.

"Come on in" I heard Kyon's voice state from behind the door.

Opening it I made my way into the room where I was soon confronted by Haruhi who had a slightly irritated look on her face.

"Kyon told me you had something to share with the club. What is it?" the brown haired girl asked.

I nervously moved away from Haruhi and opened my book bag. Slowly I pulled out five different drawings that I had decided to fully colour and placed them on the table.

"This is what I wanted to show you" I said, my nervousness having disappeared by that time.

"Th...these are amazing" Mikuru stated as she looked over my drawings. "I've never seen someone who draws like this."

I blushed at the compliment. I had been told numerous times by Ryuji that they were great, but to hear it from two members of the brigade was an awesome feeling.

"Itsuki why didn't you let anyone know you can do this. I wouldn't have had to draw the symbol for the brigade if you did" Haruhi said excitedly. "With your talent in drawing I'll be able to have awesome propaganda made for us"

As Haruhi began to rant about how my skills could be used I relaxed into my seat and waited for what would come next in my life with a grin.

End Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 4 of Betrayal. Thanks for reading and please know that I am not rushing the story, but am honestly slowly developing to the conspiracy stuff I have planned. Anyways please review and enjoy.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so thanks to the reviews of people such as Masque de Naif Beaute, and Mia Maha among many others I have gotten back into the mindset to write Betrayal. Please enjoy this new chapter and review to let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi or her brigade. **

Chapter 5: A Date?

Everything had been going right for me since I had gained the courage to be more open with my friends. Well that and the fact that Ryuji and I were spending a lot more time together (thanks much in part to Kyon's assistance). I was drawing at a rapid rate, expressing my emotions in each and every picture that I made and showing them to Ryuji at least once a day.

"Koizumi, these are just as amazing as always" she would tell me as I presented each picture to her. "But I want you to show me something even more amazing."

For the longest while I was confused by the latter part of what she said (despite the alluring and exciting feeling I would gather from it whenever she did speak) and didn't do anything, leaving her frustrated. However after a week of this I finally managed to figure out what she was hinting at.

Deciding that it was my form of apology as well as my method for asking her out I confronted her one day after class, asking her if I could show her my newest set of pictures. I could see the slight annoyance in her face when I did this and had to struggle to make sure that I did not let off what was really going on before it was time.

"Well here they are" I said as I handed her a small pile of coloured pictures.

She looked over them a few times and then she began to sift through them again. It wasn't until a half hour had passed that she finally spoke to me.

"Koizumi I don't understand what these pictures are supposed to be?" Ryuji said, her eyes showing her confusion.

"Why don't we try arranging them in different orders? Maybe then you'll see what they're supposed to be" I told her, a smirk appearing on my lips.

Obliging Ryuji swiftly began to play around with the puzzle set before her and moments later a squeal of delight startled me as she looked me in the eye and uttered a single sentence.

"Of course I will."

That was it for me as I let myself relax and she began to discuss the proper ways to take a girl like herself out on a date (something I was truly grateful for). However unbeknownst to her or anyone else I was cheering insanely inside of my head.

* * *

I had to instantly talk to Kyon the next day. All throughout class I was having a hard time focusing as I was going on my first date in my entire life. Nervously I approached the classroom that housed two of my closest friends and softly knocked.

Much to my surprise it was Haruhi who answered the door causing me to move back slightly so that she couldn't do any actual harm to me if anything went out of control.

"You're looking for Kyon aren't you?" she asked me curtly.

I only nodded in response. Much to my confusion, once I had become more open with the others I had begun to realise how intimidating Haruhi really was. Yet at the same time I was also showing myself more and more to be a human instead of some mechanically programmed tool for the usage of anyone with the right password.

"Well, he just left to the clubroom. At least I think that's where he goes whenever he wants to eat lunch without any interruptions" Haruhi muttered as she left me by the door and returned to her seat, digging into her lunch.

This was a prime opportunity for me to talk to Kyon and instead of wasting it I made my way to the clubroom and slowly opened the door. When I was satisfied that there wasn't anything I shouldn't see in the room I opened it all the way. Kyon sat there watching me as I entered the room and pulled up a chair.

"So is it another personal issue or do you want to spout more of your philosophical crap?" he asked me.

"It's a personal issue" I told Kyon. "Oh and just so you know the correct term for what I've been telling you before is propaganda."

Kyon grinned at that and beckoned for me to continue.

"Well I just asked Ryuji out on a date" I told him.

Much to my surprise he perked up right away and began to listen more closely to what I was saying.

"And I'm quite lost at what I need to do" I finished.

Kyon stared at me for what felt like a few hours (but much to the sake of my sanity it was only a few moments) before speaking up again.

"You'll need to clean yourself up is the first thing that you need to do" Kyon told me as I subconsciously stroked the stubble that had been forming on my chin over the past few weeks.

"Alright, then you're willing to help me?" I asked; hope probably pervading every aspect of the question.

"Sure, I'm free after club today so we can go to your place and get to work" Kyon told me with a smirk.

"Only if you're willing to go all Metal Gear Solid to get inside then sure" I told him; answering his smirk with one of my own.

* * *

It had been an easy set up for me apparently. Kyon had only taken twenty minutes to figure out everything that needed to be done and then I personally treated him to a meal (partially to repay his kindness and partially to show that I wasn't Haruhi and didn't always need him to pay for things like that).

Once the day of the date came I was completely scared out of my wits. I had been coached through some universal things I should do (number one was to be myself at all times) yet I still felt like I was going to totally botch things up out there. Just as I had been about to leave my room to begin my way to Ryuji's meet up spot I received a call from work.

"Koizumi get your ass down here now. I need to discuss that enclosed space with you" my boss yelled at me through the phone.

Begrudgingly I agreed to go, but inside I was truly feeling irritated by the fact that I once again had to be the one to sacrifice for the syndicate. As I exited my apartment and the building in total I quickly dialled Ryuji to let her know I would be late.

Her response surprised me as she let me go without even a second thought. Thankful and promising her that I would get back there as soon as possible.

* * *

Seeing as I hadn't been at the headquarters in a while I had accidentally gotten lost when I first entered the location. Embarrassed and uncomfortable with what happened I just made my way towards a familiar looking hall and began walking down it.

As I made my way further and further down the hall I realised that I was in the wrong section of the building and that I was just going to get myself further lost if I continued down the path I was on.

Turning around I was about to leave the hall, when I saw a bright set of lights emanating from one of the rooms. Changing my direction I silently made a way up to the door that was emanating the light. Pushing it open slightly further I realised that inside the room was a set of what looked like security monitors except for the fact that they were all monitoring Haruhi Suzumiya.

Silently closing the door I made my way out of the hall and to the boss's office. The entire walk I continued to think about what I had just seen and how it further disproved their deity theories about Haruhi.

* * *

My date was amazing. That's all I can say about it seeing as I let myself go and for the moment forgot about all my responsibilities and worries. Ryuji is truly the first person to get me to have genuine fun in the longest time and for that I am deeply grateful to her.

Excited I made my way home after we said our goodbyes and she gave me a peck on the cheek before taking different paths. As I made my way home all I could think about was what I could do to express myself. Settling on the idea of drawing I resolved to get all this feeling to flow positively through me that night as I drew for six hours. Man school was going to be a hellish experience the next morning was all I could think as I did this.

End Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so here is Chapter 5. I hope that you have enjoyed and will continue to read and possibly review the story for the rest of its duration. When I started I planned on this story only going for about 20 chapters, but as I got to planning the outlines for each chapter it hit somewhere between 30 and 40 chapters. So please look forward to future updates and please review. Oh and most importantly...enjoy. **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


End file.
